


Abuse of Power

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [17]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Arousal, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Control, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Love, Lust, Mild Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spit or Swallow, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).GuileandGallprompted me with #94 on the list: Spit or SwallowThis could literally only go one way, especially with these two lunkheads at the helm. Abigail and Joker enjoy a little alone time, and a little abuse of power when she takes control in the Cockpit (I didn’t realize how many puns would end up in this summary, I swear)





	Abuse of Power

“I believe I gave you an order, Flight Lieutenant.” Abigail stood in front of the locked door to the cockpit, hands on her hips as she watched him.

“A total and complete abuse of your power, Commander.” Joker chuckled darkly.

“You love it.”  
  
He did. His hands moved to the waistband of his pants, unbuckling his belt his jeans before pushing both them and his boxers down his muscular thighs and then letting them drop to the floor and pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them slowly, hands already working on pulling his shirt up over his head—his arm and chest muscles flexed slightly making her bite her lip in anticipation—she’d wanted to have a little fun with him, commanding him to do a little strip tease for her. When he was stark naked in front of her, she shed her own clothes, pushing him gently backwards, collapsing into his chair when it hit the back of his knees. She’d long since stopped caring about having sex in the cockpit, Joker even insisting on keeping the bridge cameras recording; sometimes she caught him re-watching footage. 

She shot him a mischievous smile as he cocked his head to the side, taking in every inch of her form, wondering why she wasn't on his lap yet. He looked adorable like that, head tilted to the left, lust shadowing his eyes as he watched her. She bent over him, pressing her lips to his before placing several feather-light kisses to his neck and chest. Her touches were teasing, barely there at all, but his body was on fire...and that was before she headed south, kissing a burning trail down his stomach, nails scraping down his torso softly. Abigail smiled, her nose scrunching up in amusement, before dropping to her knees and positioning herself between his thighs, and slowly kissing her way up the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach. She caught his eye and winked, arousal streaking through him. His hips shot off the seat when she trailed the tip of her tongue along his sac, toying with his balls, and sucking them gently. She was killing him.

She slipped a hand between them, her fingers traipsing up and down the length of his shaft as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to his erection, tongue snaking out from between her lips to tease him, as she gently sucked at the skin. Abigail took his shaft fully into her hand, giving it a playful tug, making Joker groan and arch into her hand, his long, thick erection pulsing in her palm. Her hand curled around him pumping him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled up from the tip, her crystal blue eyes following the trail of the droplet before she leaned downward and licked him from base to tip, collecting the bead on her tongue. Her hand was strong, movements slow as it glided smoothly over his head again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base. She held him tighter, her right hand had his shaft in a vice grip, the new sensation causing his hips to surge forward, pushing his arousal through her tight fist.

“Enjoying yourself, Jeff?” She teased, hands and mouth driving him closer to the brink.

His responding moan made her smile.

With a twinkle in her eye, she licked the wide, wet tip with flat, broad strokes; the thick head disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. Joker swallowed hard, a shiver racking his body. Her tongue danced across and around the head, pink lips opening to take him into her mouth all the way to the hilt making his hips jerk under her attentions, as she swallowed around his tip again and again. She started to hum as she sucked hard, the rolling motion massaging the skin on his shaft, before releasing him, her lips leaving his crown with a pop. Her eyes met his as she smiled, and he swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips.

He was liable to climax just from the look in her eyes.

“Shit, Abs…” He panted, trailing off; the lust clouding his mind wouldn’t let him form complete sentences.

He was writhing underneath her his hands gripping the armrests of his chair so hard they turned white, as he let out a deep, throaty moan. His guttural growls always sent shivers down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax. Her left hand delved between her legs, toying with her clit, Joker moaned at the sight as she sucked him off. She moaned around his erection, nimble fingers bringing her close to the edge as well, trying to time it so they finished together. His hands left the armrests and curled into her blonde hair, holding her head in place as his hips thrust upwards sending his engorged shaft deeper into her mouth. Thank God her gag reflex was practically nonexistent.

She flicked her tongue against his slit, a dare in her eyes as she gently sucked, Joker unraveling quickly before her eyes when he realized her intent. With a strangled cry he tensed and emptied himself in her mouth, a dribble of white sliding from the corner of her mouth as she swallowed, a shiver racking her slender frame as her own orgasm claimed her. Both of them panted heavily as she released him, a self-satisfied, cat-in-the-cream smirk on her face as she licked her lips. Her thumb wiped the missed drop from her chin, meeting her tongue as it darted from between her lips to collect the drop. Abigail crawled up his body, cupping his chin in her hand before bringing their lips together in a slow kiss—he could taste himself on her mouth and the thought had him half-hard already.

“So?”

“That—I—you—wow…”

She’d never seen him at a loss for words before...and she liked it.

“When you watch it later, make sure to note how powerless it rendered you.” She giggled as Joker growled, pulling her snug against his body.

“Minx.”


End file.
